Food
Food is an item category on IcePets. They can be bought in game shops and player shops. They are used to feed your pet. Food items 60s Flower Salad.png|60s Flower Salad Apple Gummy Dabus.png|Apple Gummy Dabus Apple Gummy Lips.png|Apple Gummy Lips Apple Rock Candy.png|Apple Rock Candy Apple Trido Marshmallow.png|Apple Trido Marshmallow Audril Nose with Snot Sauce.png|Audril Nose with Snot Sauce Banana Popsicle.png|Banana Popsicle Banana Split Sundae.png|Banana Split Sundae Bat Cookies.png|Bat Cookies BBQ Meal.png|BBQ Meal Beef Jerky.png|Beef Jerky Birthday Cake.png|Birthday Cake Biscuit with Apple Jelly.png|Biscuit with Apple Jelly Biscuit with Grape Jelly.png|Biscuit with Grape Jelly Bitten Heart Chocolate.png|Bitten Heart Chocolate Black Tea.png|Black Tea Blackberry Slushie.png|Blackberry Slushie Blackberry Smoothie.png|Blackberry Smoothie Blackberry Snow Cone.png|Blackberry Snow Cone Blood Orange.png|Blood Orange Blue Candy Heart.png|Blue Candy Heart Blue Jakrit Egg Lollipop.png|Blue Jakrit Egg Lollipop Blue Raspberry Popsicle.png|Blue Raspberry Popsicle Blue Ridix Cupcake.png|Blue Ridix Cupcake Blueberry Gelatin.png|Blueberry Gelatin Blueberry Gummy Lips.png|Blueberry Gummy Lips Blueberry Heart Ringpop.png|Blueberry Heart Ringpop Blueberry Heaven Bubbly.png|Blueberry Heaven Bubbly Blueberry Ice Cream.png|Blueberry Ice Cream Blueberry Ice Pop.png|Blueberry Ice Pop Blueberry Lollipop.png|Blueberry Lollipop Blueberry Rock Candy.png|Blueberry Rock Candy Blueberry Slushie.png|Blueberry Slushie Blueberry Smoothie.png|Blueberry Smoothie Blueberry Snow Cone.png|Blueberry Snow Cone Blueberry Snow Soda.png|Blueberry Snow Soda Blueberry Swirl Ice Cream.png|Blueberry Swirl Ice Cream Boba.png|Boba Bone Soup.png|Bone Soup Bowl of Rotten Apples.png|Bowl of Rotten Apples Bowl of Rotten Bananas.png|Bowl of Rotten Bananas Bowl of Rotten Fruit.png|Bowl of Rotten Fruit Bowl of Rotten Oranges.png|Bowl of Rotten Oranges Bowl of Rotten Pears.png|Bowl of Rotten Pears Box of Chocolates.png|Box of Chocolates Braided Egg Bread.png|Braided Egg Bread Brain Cupcake.png|Brain Cupcake Bug Feast.png|Bug Feast Butterscotch Swirl Ice Cream.png|Butterscotch Swirl Ice Cream Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Candycorn.png|Candycorn Candycorn Cheesecake.png|Candycorn Cheesecake Caramel Apple.png|Caramel Apple Caramel Gelatin.png|Caramel Gelatin Caramel Smoothie.png|Caramel Smoothie Carrot.png|Carrot Casu Marzu.png|Casu Marzu Celery.png|Celery Checkerboard Heart Cake.png|Checkerboard Heart Cake Cheese and Mustard Hotdog.png|Cheese and Mustard Hotdog Cherry Cubes.png|Cherry Cubes Cherry Gelatin.png|Cherry Gelatin Cherry Gummy Dabus.png|Cherry Gummy Dabus Cherry Gummy Lips.png|Cherry Gummy Lips Cherry Lollipop.png|Cherry Lollipop Cherry Rock Candy.png|Cherry Rock Candy Cherry Slushie.png|Cherry Slushie Cherry Smoothie.png|Cherry Smoothie Cherry Snow Cone.png|Cherry Snow Cone Cherry Snow Soda.png|Cherry Snow Soda Cherry Trido Marshmallow.png|Cherry Trido Marshmallow Chestnuts.png|Chestnuts Chicken Noodle Soup.png|Chicken Noodle Soup Chili Chocolate Cupcake.png|Chili Chocolate Cupcake Chilli Cheese Hotdog.png|Chilli Cheese Hotdog Choc-b-gone Nutrient Bar.png|Choc-b-gone Nutrient Bar Chocolate Apple Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Apple Sharshel Candy Chocolate Banana Split Sundae.png|Chocolate Banana Split Sundae Chocolate Bar.png|Chocolate Bar Chocolate Biscuit.png|Chocolate Biscuit Chocolate Cherry Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Cherry Sharshel Candy Chocolate Chip Cookies.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies Chocolate Chunks Cereal.png|Chocolate Chunks Cereal Chocolate Coated Celery.png|Chocolate Coated Celery Chocolate Coated Cricket.png|Chocolate Coated Cricket Chocolate Cottoncandy Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Cottoncandy Sharshel Candy Chocolate Covered Chocolate Sandwich.png|Chocolate Covered Chocolate Sandwich Chocolate Cream Deviled Egg.png|Chocolate Cream Deviled Egg Chocolate Fondue.png|Chocolate Fondue Chocolate Gift Set.png|Chocolate Gift Set Chocolate Grape Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Grape Sharshel Candy Chocolate House.png|Chocolate House Chocolate Ice Cream.png|Chocolate Ice Cream Chocolate Jakrit.png|Chocolate Jakrit Chocolate Jakrit Drops.png|Chocolate Jakrit Drops Chocolate Jakrit Egg.png|Chocolate Jakrit Egg Chocolate Lemon Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Lemon Sharshel Candy Chocolate Lollipop.png|Chocolate Lollipop Chocolate Macarons.png|Chocolate Macarons Chocolate Milkshake.png|Chocolate Milkshake Chocolate Orange Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Orange Sharshel Candy Chocolate Pencil Crayons.png|Chocolate Pencil Crayons Chocolate Smoothie.png|Chocolate Smoothie Chocolate Snot Snow Cone.png|Chocolate Snot Snow Cone Chocolate Spooky Pepper.png|Chocolate Spooky Pepper Chocolate Swirl Ice Cream.png|Chocolate Swirl Ice Cream Chocolate Traptur Cookie.png|Chocolate Traptur Cookie Chocolate Trido Cake.png|Chocolate Trido Cake Chocolate Watermelon Sharshel Candy.png|Chocolate Watermelon Sharshel Candy Chocolate Wrapped Eyeballs.png|Chocolate Wrapped Eyeballs Christmas Brownies.png|Christmas Brownies Christmas Pudding.png|Christmas Pudding Christmas Roast.png|Christmas Roast Christmas Tree Cheese Board.png|Christmas Tree Cheese Board Christmas Tree Cupcake.png|Christmas Tree Cupcake Churros.png|Churros Coal Bubble Gum.png|Coal Bubble Gum Coconut Cocktail.png|Coconut Cocktail Coconut Gelatin.png|Coconut Gelatin Coffee.png|Coffee Coffee Macarons.png|Coffee Macarons Cornucopia.png|Cornucopia Corrupted Cocktail.png|Corrupted Cocktail Coscoroes.png|Coscoroes Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake.png|Cottoncandy Candy Cupcake Cottoncandy Gelatin.png|Cottoncandy Gelatin Cottoncandy Gummy Dabus.png|Cottoncandy Gummy Dabus Cottoncandy Jakrit Egg Lollipop.png|Cottoncandy Jakrit Egg Lollipop Cottoncandy Macarons.png|Cottoncandy Macarons Cottoncandy Slushie.png|Cottoncandy Slushie Cottoncandy Snow Cone.png|Cottoncandy Snow Cone Cottoncandy Trido Marshmallow.png|Cottoncandy Trido Marshmallow Cranberry Jelly.png|Cranberry Jelly Cream of Mushroom Soup.png|Cream of Mushroom Soup Croquembouche.png|Croquembouche Dark Apple.png|Dark Apple Dark Chocolate Audril.png|Dark Chocolate Audril Dark Chocolate Cobron.png|Dark Chocolate Cobron Dark Chocolate Cream Cookie.png|Dark Chocolate Cream Cookie Dark Chocolate Dabu.png|Dark Chocolate Dabu Dark Chocolate Ori.png|Dark Chocolate Ori Dark Chocolate Ridix.png|Dark Chocolate Ridix Dark Chocolate Sharshel.png|Dark Chocolate Sharshel Dark Chocolate Traptur.png|Dark Chocolate Traptur Dark Chocolate Trido.png|Dark Chocolate Trido Dark Chocolate Wulfer.png|Dark Chocolate Wulfer Dark Chocolate Xephyr.png|Dark Chocolate Xephyr Dark Chocolate Zabeu.png|Dark Chocolate Zabeu Decorated Egg Cookies.png|Decorated Egg Cookies Deluxe Carrot Cake.png|Deluxe Carrot Cake Devious Dovu Dots.png|Devious Dovu Dots Dirt Cider.png|Dirt Cider Dragon Fire Pizza.png|Dragon Fire Pizza Dragon Fruit Dovu Marshmallows.png|Dragon Fruit Dovu Marshmallows Drumstick.png|Drumstick Drumstick of DOOM.png|Drumstick of DOOM Ducky Bento Box.png|Ducky Bento Box Earl Grey Tea.png|Earl Grey Tea Egg Drop Soup.png|Egg Drop Soup Egg Nog.png|Egg Nog Energy Shake.png|Energy Shake Evil Chocolate Box.png|Evil Chocolate Box Evil Heart Whoopie Pie.png|Evil Heart Whoopie Pie Eyeball Salad.png|Eyeball Salad Fake Chocolate Chip Cookie.png|Fake Chocolate Chip Cookie Finger Food.png|Finger Food Fish Slushie.png|Fish Slushie Flower Candy.png|Flower Candy Fluffy Chocolate Bar.png|Fluffy Chocolate Bar Freeze Dried Strawberries.png|Freeze Dried Strawberries Fried Eggs.png|Fried Eggs Frozen Blueberry Muffin.png|Frozen Blueberry Muffin Frozen Chicken Noodle Soup.png|Frozen Chicken Noodle Soup Frozen Chocolate Muffin.png|Frozen Chocolate Muffin Frozen Chocolate-Chip Muffin.png|Frozen Chocolate-Chip Muffin Frozen Cranberries.png|Frozen Cranberries Frozen Cream of Mushroom Soup.png|Frozen Cream of Mushroom Soup Frozen Egg Drop Soup.png|Frozen Egg Drop Soup Frozen Nuclear soup.png|Frozen Nuclear soup Frozen Potato Soup.png|Frozen Potato Soup Frozen Strawberry Muffin.png|Frozen Strawberry Muffin Fruit Cake.png|Fruit Cake Fruit Salad.png|Fruit Salad Garlic Clove.png|Garlic Clove Ghost Marshmallows.png|Ghost Marshmallows Giant Chocolate Jewel.png|Giant Chocolate Jewel Giant Seitan Sandwich.png|Giant Seitan Sandwich Giftwrapped Chocolate Egg.png|Giftwrapped Chocolate Egg Gingerbread Christmas Tree.png|Gingerbread Christmas Tree Gingerbread Christmas Tree Cookie.png|Gingerbread Christmas Tree Cookie Gingerbread Couple.png|Gingerbread Couple Gingerbread Reindeer.png|Gingerbread Reindeer Gingerbread Santa.png|Gingerbread Santa Gingerbread Wulfer Cookie.png|Gingerbread Wulfer Cookie Glass of Blueberry Lemonade.png|Glass of Blueberry Lemonade Glass of Cherryade.png|Glass of Cherryade Glass of Iced Tea.png|Glass of Iced Tea Glass of Lemonade.png|Glass of Lemonade Glass of Limeade.png|Glass of Limeade Glass of Orange Juice.png|Glass of Orange Juice Glass of Pink Lemonade.png|Glass of Pink Lemonade Glass of Plumade.png|Glass of Plumade Gold Fondue.png|Gold Fondue Gold-Dusted Crepe.png|Gold-Dusted Crepe Golden Egg Supreme.png|Golden Egg Supreme Grape Gelatin.png|Grape Gelatin Grape Gummy Dabus.png|Grape Gummy Dabus Grape Gummy Lips.png|Grape Gummy Lips Grape Heart Sucker.png|Grape Heart Sucker Grape Ice Pop.png|Grape Ice Pop Grape Lollipop.png|Grape Lollipop Grape Rock Candy.png|Grape Rock Candy Grape Slushie.png|Grape Slushie Grape Smoothie.png|Grape Smoothie Grape Snow Cone.png|Grape Snow Cone Grape Snow Soda.png|Grape Snow Soda Grape Trido Marshmallow.png|Grape Trido Marshmallow Green Apple.png|Green Apple Green Apple Popsicle.png|Green Apple Popsicle Green Candy Heart.png|Green Candy Heart Green Chili Pepper.png|Green Chili Pepper Green Jakrit Egg Lollipop.png|Green Jakrit Egg Lollipop Green Jalapeno Sauce.png|Green Jalapeno Sauce Green Ridix Cupcake.png|Green Ridix Cupcake Green Tea.png|Green Tea Green Tea Macarons.png|Green Tea Macarons Grilled Cheese.png|Grilled Cheese Halloween Swirl Cookies.png|Halloween Swirl Cookies Halloween Swirled Ice Cream Cone.png|Halloween Swirled Ice Cream Cone Happy Easter Chocolate Bars.png|Happy Easter Chocolate Bars Happy New Year Cake.png|Happy New Year Cake Heart Pancakes.png|Heart Pancakes Heart Pretzel.png|Heart Pretzel Heart Shaped Tomato.png|Heart Shaped Tomato Herbal Tea.png|Herbal Tea Hollow Chocolate Bar.png|Hollow Chocolate Bar Holly Berries.png|Holly Berries Hot Apple Cider.png|Hot Apple Cider Hot Cross Buns.png|Hot Cross Buns Ice Apple.png|Ice Apple Ice Fondue.png|Ice Fondue Jack O Lantern Pumpkin Pie.png|Jack O Lantern Pumpkin Pie Jakrit Buns.png|Jakrit Buns Jakrit Candy Sticks.png|Jakrit Candy Sticks Jar of Apple Jelly.png|Jar of Apple Jelly Jar of Grape Jelly.png|Jar of Grape Jelly Jar of Pickles.png|Jar of Pickles Jumping Jakrit Jawbreaker.png|Jumping Jakrit Jawbreaker Ketchup Hotdog.png|Ketchup Hotdog Kiwi Dovu Marshmallows.png|Kiwi Dovu Marshmallows Kiwi Lollipop.png|Kiwi Lollipop Kiwi Snow Soda.png|Kiwi Snow Soda Large Giftwrapped Cocoa Bean.png|Large Giftwrapped Cocoa Bean Lavender Ice Cream.png|Lavender Ice Cream Leftover Christmas Turkey.png|Leftover Christmas Turkey Lemon Gelatin.png|Lemon Gelatin Lemon Gummy Dabus.png|Lemon Gummy Dabus Lemon Gummy Lips.png|Lemon Gummy Lips Lemon Ice Pop.png|Lemon Ice Pop Lemon Lime Smoothie.png|Lemon Lime Smoothie Lemon Lime Snow Cone.png|Lemon Lime Snow Cone Lemon Lollipop.png|Lemon Lollipop Lemon Rock Candy.png|Lemon Rock Candy Lemon Smoothie.png|Lemon Smoothie Lemon Snow Cone.png|Lemon Snow Cone Lemon Snow Soda.png|Lemon Snow Soda Lemon Trido Marshmallow.png|Lemon Trido Marshmallow Licorice Sticks.png|Licorice Sticks Lime Gelatin.png|Lime Gelatin Lime Ice Pop.png|Lime Ice Pop Lime in the Coconut Bubbly.png|Lime in the Coconut Bubbly Lime Slushie.png|Lime Slushie Lime Snow Cone.png|Lime Snow Cone Loaf of Bread.png|Loaf of Bread Love Novyn Cookie.png|Love Novyn Cookie Love Sushi.png|Love Sushi Makoat Meal.png|Makoat Meal Mango Dovu Marshmallows.png|Mango Dovu Marshmallows Maple Bark.png|Maple Bark Maple Syrup.png|Maple Syrup Marshmallows and Stars.png|Marshmallows and Stars Masala Chai.png|Masala Chai Mash Potato in a Cone.png|Mash Potato in a Cone Meat and Cheese Antipasto.png|Meat and Cheese Antipasto Melon Smoothie.png|Melon Smoothie Melted Easter Egg.png|Melted Easter Egg Melted Snowman Cookies.png|Melted Snowman Cookies Milk and Cookies.png|Milk and Cookies Milk Chocolate Audril.png|Milk Chocolate Audril Milk Chocolate Cobron.png|Milk Chocolate Cobron Milk Chocolate Dabu.png|Milk Chocolate Dabu Milk Chocolate Makoat Bar.png|Milk Chocolate Makoat Bar Milk Chocolate Ori.png|Milk Chocolate Ori Milk Chocolate Ridix.png|Milk Chocolate Ridix Milk Chocolate Sharshel.png|Milk Chocolate Sharshel Milk Chocolate Traptur.png|Milk Chocolate Traptur Milk Chocolate Trido.png|Milk Chocolate Trido Milk Chocolate Wulfer.png|Milk Chocolate Wulfer Milk Chocolate Xephyr.png|Milk Chocolate Xephyr Milk Chocolate Zabeu.png|Milk Chocolate Zabeu Milkshake of Doom.png|Milkshake of Doom Mince Pie.png|Mince Pie Mini Candy Hearts.png|Mini Candy Hearts Mini Jakrit Eggs.png|Mini Jakrit Eggs Mint Hot Chocolate.png|Mint Hot Chocolate Mint Ice Cream.png|Mint Ice Cream Misspelled Coffee Cup.png|Misspelled Coffee Cup Mixed Berry Smoothie.png|Mixed Berry Smoothie Mocha Smoothie.png|Mocha Smoothie Moon Cookie.png|Moon Cookie Moon Pie.png|Moon Pie Mug of Hot Chocolate.png|Mug of Hot Chocolate Mulled Wine.png|Mulled Wine Mustard Hotdog.png|Mustard Hotdog Mystery Gummy Lips.png|Mystery Gummy Lips Mystery Rock Candy.png|Mystery Rock Candy Mystery Snow Soda.png|Mystery Snow Soda New Years Champagne.png|New Years Champagne No Bake Cookies.png|No Bake Cookies Novyn Volcano Cake.png|Novyn Volcano Cake Nuclear Cream Pie.png|Nuclear Cream Pie Nyamaku.png|Nyamaku Oolong Tea.png|Oolong Tea Orange Gelatin.png|Orange Gelatin Orange Gummy Dabus.png|Orange Gummy Dabus Orange Gummy Lips.png|Orange Gummy Lips Orange Ice Pop.png|Orange Ice Pop Orange Lollipop.png|Orange Lollipop Orange Macarons.png|Orange Macarons Orange Ori Pop.png|Orange Ori Pop Orange Rock Candy.png|Orange Rock Candy Orange Slushie.png|Orange Slushie Orange Smoothie.png|Orange Smoothie Orange Snow Cone.png|Orange Snow Cone Orange Snow Soda.png|Orange Snow Soda Orange Trido Marshmallow.png|Orange Trido Marshmallow Orange Zest Bubbly.png|Orange Zest Bubbly Organic Apple.png|Organic Apple Organic Bananas.png|Organic Bananas Organic Cherries.png|Organic Cherries Organic Grapes.png|Organic Grapes Organic Orange.png|Organic Orange Organic Strawberry.png|Organic Strawberry Ori Eyeball Dessert.png|Ori Eyeball Dessert Pa$ta.png|Pa$ta Party Liquor.png|Party Liquor Peach Snow Cone.png|Peach Snow Cone Peanut Brittle.png|Peanut Brittle Pickle.png|Pickle Picnic Blanket.png|Picnic Blanket Pineapple Dovu Marshmallows.png|Pineapple Dovu Marshmallows Pink Candy Heart.png|Pink Candy Heart Pink Jakrit Egg Lollipop.png|Pink Jakrit Egg Lollipop Pink Lemonade Popsicle.png|Pink Lemonade Popsicle Pistachio Macarons.png|Pistachio Macarons Pitcher of Blueberry Lemonade.png|Pitcher of Blueberry Lemonade Pitcher of Cherryade.png|Pitcher of Cherryade Plain Biscuit.png|Plain Biscuit Plain Hotdog.png|Plain Hotdog Plum Dovu Marshmallows.png|Plum Dovu Marshmallows Potato Soup.png|Potato Soup Programming Juice.png|Programming Juice Protein Bar.png|Protein Bar Protein Shake.png|Protein Shake Pumpkin Juice.png|Pumpkin Juice Pumpkin on a Stick.png|Pumpkin on a Stick Pumpkin Smoothie.png|Pumpkin Smoothie Pumpkin Soup.png|Pumpkin Soup Pumpkin Swirl Cookies.png|Pumpkin Swirl Cookies Radish.png|Radish Rainbow Gelatin.png|Rainbow Gelatin Rainbow Ice Pop.png|Rainbow Ice Pop Rainbow Jelly Trifle.png|Rainbow Jelly Trifle Rainbow Lollipop.png|Rainbow Lollipop Rainbow Rock Candy.png|Rainbow Rock Candy Rainbow Smoothie.png|Rainbow Smoothie Raspberry Dream Bubbly.png|Raspberry Dream Bubbly Raspberry Slushie.png|Raspberry Slushie Raspberry Snow Cone.png|Raspberry Snow Cone Rave Ridix Cupcake.png|Rave Ridix Cupcake Red Apple.png|Red Apple Red Chili Pepper.png|Red Chili Pepper Red Ridix Cupcake.png|Red Ridix Cupcake Red Velvet Macarons.png|Red Velvet Macarons Referral Os Cereal.png|Referral Os Cereal Reindeer Cupcakes.png|Reindeer Cupcakes Roaring Ridix Cupcake.png|Roaring Ridix Cupcake Romantic Spaghetti Dinner.png|Romantic Spaghetti Dinner Rooibos Tea.png|Rooibos Tea Rose Macarons.png|Rose Macarons Saturn Lollipop.png|Saturn Lollipop Sausage Biscuit.png|Sausage Biscuit Scratchcard Cake.png|Scratchcard Cake Silver Fondue.png|Silver Fondue Slice of Birthday Cake.png|Slice of Birthday Cake Slice of Bread.png|Slice of Bread Slice of Bread with Egg.png|Slice of Bread with Egg Slimy Apple Lollipop.png|Slimy Apple Lollipop Snow Apple.png|Snow Apple Snow Banana.png|Snow Banana Snow Cream.png|Snow Cream Snow Fondue.png|Snow Fondue Snow Pie.png|Snow Pie Snowmans Nose.png|Snowmans Nose Soiled Pie.png|Soiled Pie Spicy Chocolate.png|Spicy Chocolate Springerles.png|Springerles Star Shaped Chocolate Bar.png|Star Shaped Chocolate Bar Star Sprinkle Ice Cream.png|Star Sprinkle Ice Cream Storm Wine.png|Storm Wine Strawberry Field Bubbly.png|Strawberry Field Bubbly Strawberry Fondue.png|Strawberry Fondue Strawberry Gelatin.png|Strawberry Gelatin Strawberry Gummy Lips.png|Strawberry Gummy Lips Strawberry Heart Ringpop.png|Strawberry Heart Ringpop Strawberry Heart Sucker.png|Strawberry Heart Sucker Strawberry Ice Cream.png|Strawberry Ice Cream Strawberry Ice Pop.png|Strawberry Ice Pop Strawberry Rock Candy.png|Strawberry Rock Candy Strawberry Smoothie.png|Strawberry Smoothie Strawberry Swirl Ice Cream.png|Strawberry Swirl Ice Cream Tangy Traptur Truffle.png|Tangy Traptur Truffle Team Blue Audril Popcorn.png|Team Blue Audril Popcorn Team Green Trido Popcorn.png|Team Green Trido Popcorn Team Red Dovu Popcorn.png|Team Red Dovu Popcorn Team Yellow Sharshel Popcorn.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Popcorn Thousand Year Egg.png|Thousand Year Egg Ticket Slushie.png|Ticket Slushie Ticket Tiramisu.png|Ticket Tiramisu Toast.png|Toast Toast with Egg.png|Toast with Egg Toasted Pumpkin Seeds.png|Toasted Pumpkin Seeds Toffee Apple.png|Toffee Apple Trail Mix.png|Trail Mix Traptur Claw Jello.png|Traptur Claw Jello Traptur Drumstick.png|Traptur Drumstick Tropical Cooler Smoothie.png|Tropical Cooler Smoothie Tropical Fruit Juice.png|Tropical Fruit Juice Truffle Oil.png|Truffle Oil Turkey Club.png|Turkey Club Turnip.png|Turnip Unflavored Snow Soda.png|Unflavored Snow Soda Valentines Sugar Cookie.png|Valentines Sugar Cookie Vampire Donut.png|Vampire Donut Vanilla Cream Cookie.png|Vanilla Cream Cookie Vanilla Heart Sucker.png|Vanilla Heart Sucker Vanilla Ice Cream.png|Vanilla Ice Cream Vanilla Macarons.png|Vanilla Macarons Vanilla Smoothie.png|Vanilla Smoothie Vegan Turkey Meal.png|Vegan Turkey Meal Vegetable Shaped Chocolate.png|Vegetable Shaped Chocolate Vitamin A.png|Vitamin A Vitamin B.png|Vitamin B Vitamin C.png|Vitamin C Vitamin D.png|Vitamin D Wacky Wulfer Taffy.png|Wacky Wulfer Taffy Walnut Latte.png|Walnut Latte Watermelon Gummy Dabus.png|Watermelon Gummy Dabus Watermelon Slice Popsicle.png|Watermelon Slice Popsicle Watermelon Smoothie.png|Watermelon Smoothie Watermelon Trido Marshmallow.png|Watermelon Trido Marshmallow White Chocolate Audril.png|White Chocolate Audril White Chocolate Cobron.png|White Chocolate Cobron White Chocolate Dabu.png|White Chocolate Dabu White Chocolate Ori.png|White Chocolate Ori White Chocolate Ridix.png|White Chocolate Ridix White Chocolate Sharshel.png|White Chocolate Sharshel White Chocolate Traptur.png|White Chocolate Traptur White Chocolate Trido.png|White Chocolate Trido White Chocolate Wulfer.png|White Chocolate Wulfer White Chocolate Xephyr.png|White Chocolate Xephyr White Chocolate Zabeu.png|White Chocolate Zabeu White Tea.png|White Tea Wulfer Bonanza.png|Wulfer Bonanza Xephyr Popping Rocks.png|Xephyr Popping Rocks Yellow Apple.png|Yellow Apple Yellow Candy Heart.png|Yellow Candy Heart Yellow Chick Chocolate Bar.png|Yellow Chick Chocolate Bar Yellow Ridix Cupcake.png|Yellow Ridix Cupcake Yule Log.png|Yule Log Zabeu Cappuccino.png|Zabeu Cappuccino Zebra Fondue.png|Zebra Fondue Revamps Category:Item Categories